


pick the petals off of the flower till there's nothing left of me

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping ?, Rape Aftermath, Selectively Mute Frisk, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Suicide, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Pluck pluck pluckThe petals fall to the ground





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this is kinda just me venting srry

When you were attacked you learned hate.  
everyone wondered where you went, who took you, where were you.  
When the police found you, you look like a hollow doll, your face devoid of emotions. You were quivering, but there was no signs of fear were on your face, instead it was blank.  
Your face was desolate, eyes narrowed, and everyone stared at you, unsure of what to do.  
In the end, when you moved, like breaking a spell, they glanced and muttered to each other, disturbed by your behavior.  
You think you heard the faint murmur of 'creepy'

You were taken into the police, and interviewed. It felt more of an interrogation. There words blended together in your fogged mind  _(_ _Whatwereyouwearingdidyoufightbackbutdidyousaynodidherealizehowoldyouwereareyousureyournottheonetoblame) and_ your mind wandered. You think of **him**. _some wretch like you is lucky i'd want to fuck her!_  
You were not a 'her'  
And you damn well weren't 'lucky'.

When you went home your parents clinged to you, hugging and weeping. You face didn't change, and you didn't speak a word.

You didn't speak much anymore

 

Freak, fellow classmates said. What kind a kid can just shut down like that, they're just like a robot.  
Or monster.

Mother was at her rope. She was screaming, sobbing, asking you to just say something! Don't you love me at all?!  
Dad was silent.

Monsters like you should just disappear. That's what everyone said. You weren't sure if they meant you should just leave, or should have been killed by him, or what, but it didn't matter. Monsters were selfish, beings that used to have kind hearts until pain and suffering corrupted them.  
As you imagine dismembering him you certainly feel corrupt.

 

Mom was drunk again. She was apologizing, sobbing, saying if only she had left earlier instead of staying to shop, if only she had picked you up. She kept saying sorry over and over, saying how it was all her fault.  
You still said nothing.

A kid from school told you a story of a demon that didn't deserve love. The demon ran where all villains go, mount ebbot, and was never seen again. They say that when the demon learned true love it was already to late to save them, for they didn't deserve it. They came back as a corpse in the arms of a monster. They didn't get a happy ending, they were after all, a demon. It is said that they come when people like them call their name, _so maybe you'll see them, freak! You're lucky anyone would want you! You should be grateful! I feel sorry for that man, losing his future over a girl like you!_  
The demons name was chara.

Mom was found hanging from the ceiling.

 

Dad didn't talk to you much after mom died. You think he blamed you. You fended for yourself most of the time, making and buying yourself food and picking pockets to get by.  
One day, the first time he spoke in you in weeks, he said that it was your fault. You were a mistake, a monster. Monsters don't deserve love.  
the very next day, you found him in a pool of his own blood.

Monsters didn't deserve happiness, they should just disappear.  
And so you did.

As you fall into the abyss you call out for the demon.  
And they came.

They're not like a demon, you think, but that could just be them tricking you. You've been tricked before, after all. But somehow you think they're genuine.

You met monsters, chara insisted that they were good, but you could see the pain in them. Honestly, you were doing them a favor, putting them out of their misery. Monsters should just disappear

maybe, if you were a better you, you would condemn the humans for causing the pain. But after years of being called a monster, you couldn't. Maybe other victims would see how people condemned them undeservingly, but not you. When you're taught to blame victims, you blame them

Chara changes. They turn into the demon everyone wanted them to be, toxic waste spueing from them.  
Another person hates you.  
It's nothing new.

They take your soul and reset.

When you begin to care, and feel regret, and love them all, the monsters that were much better to you than any people, chara kills them just to hurt you.  
But you sometimes think they were trying to hurt themselves the most.

After all, they knew as well.  
Demons don't deserve happiness.  
And neither do you monsters.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS KINDA CRAPPY IM SORRY


End file.
